Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-75.130.102.66-20141114005328/@comment-5774934-20141114112531
Others think they were first opened as a diner (I'm one of them, to be a big business you have to start small) and it had the originals, golden Freddy probably had a show too, but then something bad must have happened, like what's going on in the games where kids are being kidnapped and the animatronics are mad. This one person very well theorized that the owner was the cause of it and a pedophile, and it closed down. But then re-opened as the place in FNAF2 but the same crimes kept happening, the phone guy mentions "to forget anything you may have heard from the old location, people still have a some what negative impression of the company", "facial recognition and criminal data base" that was invented at that time someone posted a well described comment about that, "they even let them walk around during the day , heh isn't that neat" that sounds to me that was the first time he's seen them walk, if this was after the first they would have remembered that they moved. "Now that being said the no (did he say no??) new system hasnt (?? hasnt) found it's kinks your only the second guy to work there at that location" did they move away from the original location when the diner closed?? "the first guy finished his week to complain about conditions, uh we switched him over to the day shift, so hey lucky you right? (he's soo positive when theres obviously something going to eat your face off XD) Mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night and even atempted to get inside his office (he leaves all the details out so you don't freak out and leave at night and get stuffed with out a fighting chance, even though you are still glued to the chair -.-' so no your not the killer) now from what we know that should be impossible that resturant should be tha safest place on earth, so while our engineers don't reall have an explanation for this, the working theory is that the robots weren't given a proper night mode, so when it get quiet they think their in the wrong room, so they go and try to find where the people are and in this case thats your office, so our temporary solution is this there's a music box over by the prize counter and it's ridged to be wound up remotely (I have to ask why are the toys in there of the originals, the old Chica, Bonnie and Freddy, their from the android version of the first game where you can buy them, why not change them to look like the new ones??) blah blah blah, and as from the rest of them we have an even easier solution , you see there maybe a minor glitch in the system, something about robots thinking he was an endoskeleton without it's costume on and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey we've given you an empty Freddy fazbear head (they must read newpaper reports on the diner closing down and reading people rant about their theories that lead to them thinking that the missing people were stuffed into the suits, and now they find out that glitched spread to the originals cuz well their shells of robots and if any supernatural fanatic knows is that the 'curse' or ghost got to them) (skips some)hey something else worth mentioning is kinda the quartz (??what) modern design of the building, you may have noticed there are no doors for you to close (were there doors in the diner and they just thought a mask would be easier, which it is, and when it reopened again they put them back in cuz even if you have a mask on its best to just keep them out, even though it waste power, it nerve wreaking to even be in the same room as them @.@) Phone call 2 By now I'm sure you noticed the older models sitting in the back room, those are from the previous location we just use them for parts now, the ivent (?? again what) first wanted to repair them, they even started retro fitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so 'ugly'(-A- meanies!!) and the smell, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them 'super kid friendly' (-.- LIARS!!) heh I love those old characters, did you ever see foxy the pirate!! (it sounds like he went to the diner as a kid and foxy was is favorite, now if this game is a sequel how is he telling you all this stuff about then new robots when he's dead??)oh wait foxy. Oh yeah foxy!! Hey listen that one was always a bit twitchy im not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, if he for some reason activates and you see him at the far end of the hall just flash your light at him from time to time, those older models will always get disoriented with bright lights, it was called a system restart of something (I thought they upgraded them with the newer technology?? Why would they get disoriented??)blah blah, that glitch might have carried over to the newer models (some kind of ghost/curse got to them 9.9) don't forget the music box, I'll be honest I never liked that puppet thing, it's always thinking that it can go anywhere (it's a 'puppet' why would it think only the puppeteer is allowed to think for it!! @.@ did it become the puppeteer of something, I'm guessing GF or the guy that killed the kids, did the puppet possess the guy to do his dirty work? *shivers*) Phone call 3 Blah Redesigned Foxy blah blah to scary blah 'kids friendly' and put them in kids cove, to keep the toddlers entertained, you know kids these days can't keep their hands to themselves (which is how Mangle got well...Mangled XD badum tish), the staff literally had to but Foxy back together again after every shift, now basically they just stopped trying and left him in some kind of 'take apart and put back together' attraction (o.o how would kids know how to but robots back together??) now he's just a mess of parts I think the employees refer to him as just Mangle, uh oh and hey before I go uh I wanted to (I don't know the word he tried to say) your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately you know how these local stories come and go (again don't know the words), I can personally assure you that whatever is going on out there, however tragic (!!??) it maybe it has noting to do with your establishment (sure *rolls eyes*) just all rumor and speculation, people trying to make a buck, you know. Our guard during that day has reported noting unusual (>.> yeah because he's planning murder so of course he's not going to pay attention -_-), he's on watch from openning till close. Phone call 4 Ok so just to update you there's been some what of an investigation going on uh we may have to close for a few days, I don't know, I just want to emphasis though it really is just a precaution Fazbear entertainment denis any wrong doing, these things happen sometimes (like how many times 'c'?!) it will all get sorted out in a few days just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted, just a side note thought just try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics if you can, someone may have tampered with their facial recognition system, we're not sure but the characters have been acting very unusal almost aggressive towards the staff they interact with the kids just fine, but when they in counter an adult they just...stare. (._. All abord the nope train, there's no way I'm going to have a staring contest with an animatronic, that's a contest I'll have no hopes of winning) I didn't find the other phone calls and I don't have any time to look for them anymore today cuz I stayed up as long as it is, I'll try to get the other 2 tomorrow, I hoped that told you something as to why people are seeing that game as a prequel. I might have rambled a little bit too much on phone call 2 ^^' lolz sorry. People are also saying FNAF1 took place at 1993 and FANF2 at 1987 and here's the YouTube video of a very strong theory to prove it. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=th_LYe97ZVc at 8:20 is when he starts to talk about the paycheck and the money = the year